


Gift of the Present

by Luthienberen



Series: grimm_challenge Christmas 2015 Gift Exchange [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Roddy celebrate Christmas, yet a present could usher in a new future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of the Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> This was written for the Christmas gift exchange for MeganMoonlight over at grimm_challenge (Livejournal).
> 
>  
> 
> _Not beta-read._

The beautiful melody wound through the trees, uplifting in its merry tune. The chords easily reached his sensitive ears through the clear cold air, though he would have heard them even through a thick fog. Darting through the clusters of trees, Barry bounded with a silent grace belying his massive girth.

"Hey, stop that!" Barry called after the elusive figure dancing through the trees.

Laughter floated back, "Not likely! You have to catch me."

Barry shivered at the flood of bad memories: not too long ago he had chased others through this forest for different reasons...No, he was different now thanks to his father _and_ Roddy. Grinning at the thought of his boyfriend Barry sped up and within a minute was upon the scampering rat.

Roaring in play Barry launched himself at Roddy ensuring to tuck his bulk around the slimmer boy so he wouldn't harm him or his precious violin.

More laughter as Roddy twisted in his arms so he was staring up at him, pale eyes wet with amusement. Cold breath puffed up, "Not fair, now I'm cold."

Barry snorted, "Perfectly fair my little rat."

Roddy scowled but sniffing snuggled closer. Barry smirked and was about to kiss Roddy when his father's voice shattered their moment, "Boys! Come inside before you catch your deaths! We may also be able to open our presents."

Roddy pouted quite cutely and began to struggle out, but Barry was determined to keep his catch. Firmly holding on, Barry carefully knelt up and lifted a surprised Roddy in his arms. Roddy momentarily looked outraged then abruptly grinned, "Advantage of having a Jägerbar boyfriend."

"Definitely," agreed Barry, "advantage of having a cuddly Reinigen boyfriend."

Carrying Roddy inside Barry hoped he'd like his gift. He was nervous with anticipation and only holding Roddy prevented him from pacing like a caged bear. He had to wish that Christmas would work its wonderful magic.

* * *

Later, curled up by the towering Christmas tree full of sparkling lights, gleaming baubles and colourful tinsel Barry cocooned Roddy. He knew how his little rat loved the sensation of being protected and safe in his embrace though he rarely admitted it, for he was safe in Barry's arms from predators.

Barry meanwhile found salvation in Roddy's honesty, determination to succeed despite his circumstances, in his generous offer of giving his music to all and realising that protecting others was more fulfilling than hunting had ever been with his mother. May she too one day know such peace.

Looking at his father Barry mouthed "thank you" for taking in Roddy for the sake of the Grimm.

His father smiled and some of the lines of grief and suffering eased somewhat. Hope that his father would begin to heal rose in his heart and when Roddy finished opening his present to gasp Barry turned to see Roddy twisting around, eyes full of tears.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Barry’s heart leapt and eyes wet too as hope exceeded hope, he kissed Roddy, "Always yours my little rat."

Roddy smiled and gently leant away to pick up his violin, drawing the bow he began a tune that was slow and sweet, solemn yet full of great joy.

Barry blinked back tears as the Christmas lights reflected the silver band on Roddy's finger, the design of a bear and rat curled together. Glancing at his father Barry saw a man with too much joy to say anything, who had just finally laid one demon to rest.

His father seemed reinvigorated as if this new development had further healed his soul, granting him peace.

Barry smiled too and said the only thing his happiness and love would allow, "Merry Christmas Roddy my little rat. Merry Christmas father."

Roddy's tune carried past them out their window into a world full of possibilities.


End file.
